


Theories- because I’m trash and have nowhere else to post them

by RainEWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Basically just me rambling, Can Lying Be Good?, Canon Related, I am so tired, I get way too excited and into writing these, I'm a nerd, Other, Selfishness vs Selflessness, Theories, Whole bunch of fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEWrites/pseuds/RainEWrites
Summary: A whole bunch of theories I have for multiple fandoms.





	1. Chapter 1

Heyyy so I’m trying this out now. So uhhh I’m gonna try to do theories for a whole bunch of fandoms, but I’ve been in this one for quite a while, and it’s really important to me, so I figured we’d start with this. So, here we go!

So I’ve seen a lot of speculation, people wondering about whether or not Deceit’s gonna get a redemption arc. I’m gonna say it now, I don’t think he will.  
I mean, think about it. Virgil got his redemption arc because he’d been acting antagonistic for a while, he needed a redemption arc. But Deceit? He’s only ever done what’s best for Thomas. Thomas was scared his friend was mad at him? Well, here’s a way to avoid that! Going to that wedding’s going to really upset you? That won’t be good in the long run, maybe try this!  
Yes, he may have pretended to be someone he wasn’t (literally), but he did it because he knew Thomas would listen to him like that. Virgil obviously has a history with Deceit, so he knew that Virgil would be opposed to him. And if some new, unknown side showed up, and one of the sides Thomas knows and trusts said “Hey, don’t trust this guy!” Thomas would obviously turn him away.  
So, using Patton’s face to help Thomas? Pretty reasonable. In Can Lying be Good? He’s a bit of a jerk to Thomas near the end, but that was literally only part of an episode. A redemption arc based off of him being pissy because his plan didn’t work would be wasteful.  
But in Selfishness vs Selflessness? He was respectful to the others almost the entire time. A little insensitive at times? Well, yes, but they all have been. 

Side note: he seems to be the only one who treats Roman like an intelligent adult. The others seem to treat him like a teenager; like yeah he can participate in their discussions, but nothing he says can really change anything. Deceit is the first one of them to actually listen. “As an actor..” Roman speaks with professional knowledge, because any other way has been disregarded before (and that tactic has also been disregarded by the others), and Deceit actually listens, or at least pretends to. He makes Roman feel listened to and important. I’ve kinda been wondering if Deceit’s gonna twine into Roman’s arc. Idk, maybe someone will accuse him of manipulating Roman, and one of the two will be like “He’s/I’m the only one who treats me/him like an adult!” And that’ll open up that whole thing. Just some theory fodder. Back to the main theory.

And at the end? It really, truly felt like Thomas made the wrong decision. Thomas admitted to being a liar, and as soon as he did, everyone stopped listening to Deceit. And I really don’t think Deceit meant to dishearten Thomas that much. I mean, how would that benefit him at all? He’s a part of Thomas. If Thomas is sad because he feels like a bad person, that’ll reflect itself into Deceit, and make it harder for him.  
I feel that he intended to open Thomas’ eyes, just as he says near the end. “You can keep playing with the blindfold on, if you like it better that way. But if you take the blindfold off...” He’s trying to show him that lying, though it’s not okay in every situation, is a valid option. Lying to get out of a wedding that could potentially send you into weeks of depressing, spiralling thoughts (not to mention it helps him avoid playing games during a ceremony, which could be seen as highly disrespectful)? It’s okay to do that. In fact, Deceit doesn’t even recommend he lies! He only says that he wants Thomas to go to the call back.  
He wants Thomas to see that you can’t always put others’ needs or wants before your own.  
And he was right! There was a potential of that call back being the dawn of Thomas’ career as an actor!  
Also, he doesn’t want a redemption arc. He doesn’t see anything wrong with what he does, he’s just taking care of Thomas, like everyone else, just with his own twist. He knows Thomas values Patton and Logan’s opinions over his, so, what better way of getting him to listen than literally becoming Patton and Logan?  
Deceit is a smart, interesting character, who does have flaws, but he does not want a redemption arc to fix them. That’s not what he needs.  
He won’t get a redemption arc because he doesn’t need one. He’s needs a growth arc, no doubt, but he also needs the others to listen to him. You know, he and Roman have a lot in common. They are the parts of Thomas that make sure he values his own wants and needs right beside those of his friends. I’m excited to see where these two go in the future.  
That’s it for right now, let me know if you enjoyed it, and yeah.  
Bye  
-Raine


	2. Sanders Sides- Roman And Deceit

I touched upon this briefly in my previous theory, but I wanted to flesh it out a bit more.  
So, we’ve only seen Roman and Deceit interact (while Deceit wasn’t playing dress up) a handful of times, as Deceit was not, until recently, a character. But the two act very relaxed around each other. In Selfishness vs Selflessness, Roman was quick to identify him, and though for a few minutes he was opposed to Deceit being around, his opinion seemed to quickly change. The two started to jokingly flirt with each other, and play around a bit, as if they knew each other well.  
The only other character that acts as if they know Deceit well is Virgil. As suspected by many, Virgil seems to be a ‘dark side’, or at least was one formerly. The two seem to know each other through this, giving reason for Virgil to know and interact with Deceit as he does.  
But Roman? Well, of course Roman’s known of him for a while, I presume they all have. “Ohh, I get it now..” He obviously recognized Deceit in Can Lying be Good? and reacted very much the same as the others, if not a little more.. uh, let’s say unaware. He seemed uneasy around him. But this episode? He was relaxed with him.  
Also, Deceit seems to have learned how to appeal to Roman. He knows how to get on his good side, how to ‘manipulate’ him. (I use the term ‘manipulate’ lightly here, as it seems he’s not truly manipulating him, just trying to make him more aware that wanting something for himself does not make him a bad person.) He uses certain mannerisms and tones that relate to Roman’s, such as dramatic hand movements, his voice shifting to a tone/accent similar to Roman’s, etc. When arguing or trying to persuade others, he doesn’t seem to have that same knowledge. Instead, he keeps his cool, not showing emotions other than satisfaction.  
He seems to not have as good of a handle on them as he does on Roman.  
Deceit also seems to be the only side that truly treats Roman with respect, and as a grown individual. Patton treats him as a son, Logan treats him as either a nuisance or a teenager, and Virgil is very flexible with how he treats him, though it’s not often as an adult. They all seem to push his opinions and advice away when discussing Thomas’ problems. Roman is Thomas’ ego, they most likely think that treating him as a fantastic individual would heighten Thomas’ pride too much. However, by doing their best to keep him humble, they’ve also been overdoing it. You can see how he doesn’t hold himself as proudly anymore. His dreams of grandeur seem to not only be pushed away by others, but by himself, too. He’s clearly lost a lot of self confidence since Why Do We Get Out of Bed in the Morning?. While I do believe Logan may have been a large contributor to this, I do not think he alone caused this.  
But Deceit, Deceit listens to Roman. Takes him seriously, brings it up when the others are ignoring him. Even when Roman’s hyperactivity gets the best of him, he directs him and answers his questions. He makes Roman feel not only listened to, but appreciated, I think. Near the beginning, Roman gives Deceit advice “As an actor..” and Deceit listens. Takes notes, or at least pretends to. Ensures that Roman knows that his area of expertise is something that he appreciates. He doesn’t alienate him for having big dreams for Thomas.  
Selfishness vs Selflessness is centred around Deceit and Patton, but is it really? Patton didn’t cause the whole thing, he was always on the side of going to the wedding. Virgil didn’t either, he sided with Patton. The only two who sat on the fence were Logan and Roman, and even Logan admitted that taking the call back would be more beneficial for Thomas. No, they all had their sides. The one person who was indecisive throughout the video?  
Roman. And as soon as Roman makes Thomas go to the wedding, you can see Deceit’s confusion. Where had he gone wrong? He’d appealed to Roman, he listened to him, he gave him reasoning as to why he wasn’t wrong for wanting to go to the call back. But Roman still chose the wedding. And as soon as he does, the easiness between him and Deceit disappears. They were supposed to be on the same side, but alas, Roman still seems to think that wanting something for yourself makes you a bad person.  
And that’s another thing. Why would Deceit put this much effort into convincing Thomas he’s a bad person? It’s beneficial to nobody.  
Deceit talks throughout the video about how everyone is an egoist. Everyone wants something for themselves. Thomas, and, by extension, Roman, do not fall outside of this. And wanting something for yourself, pursuing that thing? That doesn’t make you a bad person. Just as Roman states, the wedding is for Mary Lee and Lee, and forcing him to be there when he didn’t want to go would make them the selfish ones.  
I feel that Deceit doesn’t only stand for, you know, deceit. I suspect that he also is self-preservation (which opens up a completely different theory I wanna do), as well as self-indulgence.  
Deceit clearly isn’t a villain, or going to be a villain, I suspect. I think that, rather than harming the others, he’s going to help Roman (and maybe even Logan) along their arcs (as both seem very incomplete). He is going to (try to) teach Thomas that pursuing your wants, even though they might get in the way of something you want to do for your friend, can be good, and healthy.  
But remember, that’s just a theory, a Sanders Sides theory! Thanks for reading.

(Sorry, I couldn’t resist! But really, I do hope you guys are enjoying this. I’m having a lot of fun writing it, and it gives me a chance to get all my thoughts out on a page. So yeah, thanks for reading! I’ll try to do a different fandom next, but don’t be surprised if it’s another ss theory, I’ve been thinking abt it so much there’s multiple theories swirling around in my head!)

~Raine


End file.
